


Faulty

by sebos



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, FakeChop, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Aleks endangers the entire crew with his negligence and Brett doesnt take it too lightly.





	Faulty

The trip from the drop off point to the warehouse was one spent in complete silence, no one dared to say a word after what happened during the heist. The whole crew could tell just by Brett's body language that if one wrong thing was said he wouldn't hesitate to unload an entire clip on everyone in the van so they kept their mouths shut. The majority of them didn't understand why they all had to suffer though, the source of their boss' anger clearly came from one individual and that was Aleksandr. If the Russian nightmare stayed put and did as he was told everything would have went smoothly and they wouldn't be scared for their lives at that moment, not to mention the fact that James was currently on his way to their private medic on the other side of the city due to the boy's negligence. Brett was fucking fuming he kept replaying the scene of what happened in his head over and over again taunting himself. All Aleks had to do was stand guard and watch the hostages behind the teller counters while Brett went with Trevor to the safe in the back. James was positioned near the boy because of course Brett didn't trust him by himself but that didn't stop him from trying to be a hero and following Brett to get in on the action, he was probably trying to prove himself of being better than just a look out but in that moment he proved he couldn't even do that. While Aleks left his post and James was preoccupied one of the bank employees reached under the counter and managed to press the emergency button that was preinstalled, sending everyone into a frenzied panic. Brett didn't even have proper time to react and reprimand Aleks for abandoning his job because his top priority was getting his crew out of there before things could get worse and he barely managed to do that. On the way out James was caught in the leg by a stray bullet fired by the cops and Brett told him to split off with Asher in the other getaway car so he could get help while the others took the fire. An hour or so later and they were there in the van with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Only a few minutes away from the safety of their warehouse and Aleks decided to finally speak up and try to ease some of the tension and save his own ass from the reprimanding he'd endure later.

"Hey Brett, man...I-I'm really sorry." He felt his voice waver when he caught Brett staring at him in the rear view mirror, his face was cold and unforgiving but he didn't respond. That's what scared Aleks the most, had he fucked up so bad that Brett was just done with dealing with him forever? Or was he so infuriated that he was holding all his anger in and would really let Aleks have it once they were alone? Either way the boy just wished someone would fucking say something to make him feel a little bit better but he knew he didn't deserve that kind of assurance. He always had this sort of front that he out on that made him come across as this cool and collected nightmare that was ready to go off at any second which in part was true but the reason for his behavior was solely for the fact he sought out constant validation from his other crew members, he wanted them to think he could handle anything and that they could trust him with their lives. He especially wanted Brett to think he was capable of being his second in command, someone that could watch the crew while he was away and maybe someone he could spend more time with one on one… Trevor’s hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, the crew was piling out of the van and making their way through the garage to unload before heading back to their respective places and hoping that after going to sleep they could all put this day behind them. Aleks got his things from the trunk and tried not to let the agonizing silence get to him. He left without a “goodbye” or “nice job today” from anyone, he figured it was best if he just left.

What he dint know was that this silence would continue until the very late hours of that night. Aleks thought things would have settled down after a while so he shot James a few texts,

“Hey man how are you? Everything ok?” No Response. So then he texted Asher.

“Please tell me James is alright.” Nothing. Ok maybe they went to sleep, maybe Trevor was still awake?

“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk to me either.” Silence. 

“Guess not,” he mumbled to himself, tossing his phone to the side. Aleks just sat on his bed, blood splattered cloths still on. All the scenes from earlier that day still fresh in his mind; the sound of bullets whirring by, James’ cry in agony, Brett screaming at him to get out. They made him physically ill, he couldn’t bring himself to do much besides gathering up what little energy he had to try and reach out to the closest thing he had to a family. He’d never felt so alone. Then his phone screen flashed. He stared at it for a hot minute before reacting, he had actually gotten so used to the cold shoulder from anyone that he wasn’t actually expecting to get a call or text back for at least a few days. But low and behold a text from Brett was right there in front of him. Desperate for any sort of attention at this point Aleks opened the text immediately, all it read was:

“I need to talk to you. Come to my apartment.” Aleks’ heart started racing. To him the message had a sort of forgiving vibe to it, like Brett just actually wanted to talk and not blow up at him but he knew better than that. His boss was the kind of person to hoard his anger until it was too much resulting in him lashing out and absolutely no on wanted to be on the receiving end of that. But honestly Aleks was willing to sit through Brett calling him the worst things possible than have him ignore him and be disappointed for the rest of their careers together. Alek’s constant need for validation would be his downfall but in the moment he wanted nothing more than Brett’s eyes on him, so he grabbed his keys and left immediately for Brett’s place not caring about how late it was or the repercussions that were to come from this. He spent the whole car ride thinking about how this was going to go over and it could go either two ways, either Brett was going to rip him a new one and kick him to the curb or he would straight up pistol whip him and shoot him in the head. Or maybe Aleks was just overreacting…The longer he drove the more his mind wandered, he was scared to face his boss like this. There would be no one to help defend him and after all the emotions he already went through earlier who knows how he would react as soon as Brett spoke to him for the first time in 12 hours. The boy honestly didn’t know what to expect which gave him an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He soon found himself in front of Brett’s door, the doorman downstairs knew him by name and let him upstairs no problem and Aleks knew the door to his apartment was already unlocked as Brett always did that when he was expecting the boy to come over. Now it was just a matter of mustering up the courage to let himself in. He cleared his throat and steadied his breathing before knocking lightly, part of him was hoping Brett would swing the door open and pick him up with those big arms of his but Brett’s reaction couldn’t be more opposite from that. The older man took so long to open the door that Aleks almost knocked a second time, and when it did open his stare was cold almost as if he was staring through Aleks instead of at him. He was also wearing the same dirt and blood covered clothes from earlier, letting it sink in that he also had just sat in his apartment and thought about the events from earlier. Aleks figured he was just as shook up about it as he was because he was the leader and he could have lost his whole crew or even his own life in just a few moments and that probably fucked him up deeply. 

“We need to talk Aleksandr,” his voice was almost a growl and it made Aleks’ legs shake, adrenaline starting to kick in.

“Yeah that’s kinda why Im here,” Aleks tried to laugh it off, maybe ease the tension a bit.

“Wipe that fucking smile off your face.” Aleks froze, Brett was clearly still just as furious as he was before. He wasn’t going to get out of this one.  
“Did you really think we were going talk this out? Did you really just forget about what happened today? Did you really think I’d just forgive you for almost killing all of us?” Each step Brett took closer to Aleks put emphasis on each work he said and Aleks backed up each time. It’s not like he and Brett haven’t thrown a few punches at each other before and he didn’t even care if they got into an altercation again because honestly he deserved it, but he couldn’t figure out why he was so scared and why he was even backing up in the first place. Brett’s yelled at him plenty of times but maybe because he knew all his anger was aimed at him alone and the situation was out of his control. Maybe he was scared because he knew Brett hated him…

“You have no idea how fucking hard it is not to punch your lights out right now Marchant. The fact that you’re standing here in front of me cracking jokes while James’ is probably bleeding out in some shitty shack out west because you only care about yourself infuriates me to no end. I had to sit in that bank and actually think about how I was about to lose the only people I could call family because you felt like you were too good to listen to my instructions.” Aleks felt the back of his legs hit the couch and he felt smaller than before with Brett now sizing him up like this. 

“Brett no I-“ Brett didn’t hesitate for a second, he grabbed Aleks by the collar and threw him to the ground like he was nothing to him. Aleks didn’t dare complain about the pain he endured, this was all his fault and he deserved it. 

“Don’t even fucking bother you piece of shit. I have no interest in hearing what you have to say.” He kept his fist wrapped in Alek’s shirt and lowered himself so he was just hovering just above the boy. 

“You’re a self-centered, egotistical, stupid, impulsive little brat and I can’t fucking stand you right now.” Each word he said was dripping with disgust and Aleks could feel it. His chest hurt so much he felt like clawing his heart out. Brett was tearing him apart and he could feel a lump forming in his throat but he tried his best to keep it down. If he started crying Brett would just rip into him even more and he didn’t dare say anything. Everything he said was true, ever since he joined Fake Chop he’s been nothing but trouble. All he did was try to take control and prove he was stronger than he really was, he wanted to give himself a false sense of security and that he could do anything when in reality he just fucked up every mission in some way which resulted in someone getting hurt and Brett getting angrier and angrier until it all came out now. This was a year of frustration flowing out in Brett’s words and he was anticipating it but it didn’t make it hurt any less. They all almost died and it was all because of him.

“I hate you.” Brett was seething, he held Aleks up so he was looking right him, it was the first time he was actually looking at him the whole night. Aleks should have been thankful for that but he just felt himself give up. Those words were the last things he ever wanted to hear. He laid on the ground and his eyes began to sting, he was such a fucking a baby for reacting like this but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he just lost everything. He knew no words would be affective in this situation so he did the only thing he thought would save him. Aleks grabbed the offending wrist that was holding him and used it as leverage to pull himself up and kiss Brett. A decision he immediately regretted because Brett pulled himself away and sat up leaving Aleks to sit himself up and look at the man longingly. He looked confused at first and then upset. But then he did the last thing Aleks expected, he grabbed him again and returned the kiss though this time it was forceful and Aleks could feel the hatred behind it. It was over as soon as it begun and Brett had one hand on the boy’s back and the other firmly holding his jaw his nails almost digging into his skin. 

“I hate you,” he growled, looking Aleks in the eyes yet again and making him melt. The words he said made him hurt but the affection he was being given alleviated some of the pain. They kissed again, Brett turning Aleks head so he could get better access to his mouth while the boy grabbed his wrist but with no intention to pull it away he just wanted to feel like he had some control. The two pulled away again.

“So much…” Brett breathed before Aleks took the initiative to slam their lips together again. He didn’t want to hear those words anymore, he just wanted to grab the man’s hair and feel his tongue against his. Aleks sucked on Brett’s bottom lip and dragged it between his teeth until he decided to kiss him all the way up his jaw until he reached his ear.

“Show me how much you really hate me,” he didn’t want to sound like he was begging but he practically was at this point. He was desperate to have his boyfriend all over him both figuratively and physically and he didn’t care if he got punched in the process. Brett responded by leaning into Alek’s neck and biting down with no regard for how much it hurt the boy. Aleks clawed Brett’s shoulders and grunted in pain as he continued to suck and lick at the same spot until it already started turning red. Aleks tried to grind down onto the man’s crotch but Brett wasn’t going to let him have what he wanted. He wrapped a hand around Alek’s neck and pushed him down again, this time holding his hand there for a few more seconds so Aleks had to gasp for air after he let go. The boy came to his senses quick enough to realize that Brett was trying to get up and grab something but in his moments of desperation he didn’t want the warmth of Brett on top of him to fade away so he grabbed the man’s wrist and brought it to his mouth. Completely aware of Alek’s oral fixation, Brett just let Aleks shove three of his fingers in his mouth and start sucking on them knowing this would be his only source of lubrication. Aleks was just thankful Brett was letting him do this at all, he immediately took them down to the hilt and swirled his tongue around each individual finger until Brett decided it was enough and ripped them away leaving drool to dribble out of the boy’s mouth. 

“You’re a freak you know that?” he scoffed, leaving Aleks to feel a little hurt at the comment. 

“Now take your clothes off.” Aleks did as he was told and struggled to pull his pants and boxers down with Brett on top of him but he still managed but apparently it wasn’t fast enough because Brett felt the need to grab the front of his shirt and tear it open making Aleks gasp. In the process of Brett taking of his own clothes Aleks wished he could reach out and run his hands all over that toned chest and admire his boyfriend, he wanted to take his time and maybe indulge himself in some foreplay but he had to remind himself that he was being punished and Brett had made it clear he hated him right now so he kept his hands to himself. He watched as Brett stripped himself of his own clothes and threw them aside and waited for him to lean back down but instead he felt strong hands grab his waist and flip him over so he was face down in the carpet.

“W-wait baby no what are you doing?” The carpet scratched his face and made his skin crawl, he was uncomfortable and upset but Brett just grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed him further down while lifting his ass up with the other hand.

“Shut the fuck up I don’t want to look at you right now,” he growled and smacked Alek’s ass without warning making him hiss through gritted teeth. Brett’s never made him go in this position before, because of the fact that he was a needy bitch Aleks always wanted to have Brett’s eyes on him while he fucked him but Brett was so infuriated with him he couldn’t even give him that. Aleks felt tears well in his eyes.  
The boy groaned and whined the whole time while Brett prepped his ass with his fingers, he was quick and unforgiving leaving Aleks missing the feeling of being filled after he took them out. But that was quickly resolved with Brett replacing them with his fully hardened cock. Thankfully he gave Aleks some time to adjust to the uncomfortable positioned before he set up his own pace of repeatedly slamming his cock into Aleks’ ass. The blonde laid his arms on the ground and rested his head on them to prevent his face from being scratched up even more by the carpet. Aleks thought Brett was just going to use him up, cum in his ass, and leave him there for the rest of the night but Brett other ideas, ones that included berating his boyfriend while pulling his hair and making him drool from railing into him so hard.

“You’re probably so happy that you got what you wanted huh? We all almost died and you’re on my floor with my cock up your ass like some regular slut.” Brett reached around and grabbed Aleks’ throat forcing him to lift his head. His struggled choking sounds only made Brett hornier and he quickened his pace. 

“You just always seem to get what you want in the end don’t you? I should have killed you in that bank for dragging us down.” Tears were actually falling down Aleks’ face at this point, the words didn’t hurt because he knew they were deserved. Brett didn’t mean what he said but the slight possibility of the malice behind his words being real paired with the pain and discomfort he was in was enough to make him cry. He just wanted Brett to actually touch him, whether it be rubbing his sides or jerking him while he fucked him he just wanted some sort of slight reassurance that he was there and he loved him but Aleks got nothing. Brett just continued to pull his hair and yell at him. At one point he felt that the position he was in wasn’t cutting it so he pushed Aleks down and leaned over him placing both of his hands on either side of Aleks’ head for leverage to fuck his ass even harder. Aleks could hear the man’s grunts in his ear and he whined. He tried to rock his body back into Brett so he felt some sort of connect with him but Brett just frantically changed the pace so Aleks had no choice but to lay his head on the ground and moan, drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth. His mind was reeling, the combination of being torn apart and called the worst things but the person he looked up to and loved made his chest hurt and being treated like a complete whore and being forced onto the ground while scraping his hands and knees turned him on so much his dick hurt. His lower abdomen burned telling him that he needed to cum soon or he was going to pass out, he figured Brett couldn’t be too far from the same thing. Just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore he felt his boyfriend’s thrusting become frantic and desperate, the man leaned back to get a grip on Aleks’ waist one hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises on his pale soft skin later. 

“I can’t stand you Aleksandr.”  
A few more sporadic thrusts and Aleks felt himself cumming, his thighs shook and he whimpered. Brett didn’t cum with him though, he just pulled out and came all over the blonde’s back making him feel more disgusting than he already did. Aleks didn’t even hear Brett get up and put his boxers back on, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He figured he should probably get up and leave before he overstayed his welcome Brett was clearly done with him and didn’t want to see him anymore but every time he tried to use his arms to push himself they just gave out. So he just laid on the floor, his face red and puffy from crying and his back covered in drying cum he couldn’t think of a more pathetic situation to be in. Before he could ridicule himself even more he felt Brett lift him up and carry him to another room. The sudden change of behavior was nice but also concerning but he couldn’t muster up the energy to react. He just allowed himself to be placed onto the bed and Brett helped him put his own boxers back on. Now that he actually had his boyfriend’s attention he didn’t want to let it slip away, he put a hand on Brett’s scruffy face.

“Please tell me you don’t hate me,” he felt like he was going to cry like a bitch again. Brett wasn’t going to humor the boy but he looked so defeated and worn down. He put his hand over Aleks’.

“I don’t hate you honey.” Aleks felt his heart melt, that’s all he wanted to hear. Brett laid next to Aleks and pulled him close, they sat in silence for a bit just listening to each other’s breathing even out it was oddly calming. 

“I’m just disappointed…and worried is all.” Aleks looked up at Brett who was avoiding eye contact.

“I could have lost you guys.” He held Aleks’ hand tighter.

“I could have lost you.” Brett wasn’t really the type to get emotional but Aleks could see in his eyes he was hurt. He felt so guilty. But he didn’t know what to say other than,

I’m sorry.” They were both just so overrun with emotions they figured they could talk more about it in the morning. For now the two just laid together and tried to get some sleep. 

Aleks had learned his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey based off art done by https://hungarhd.tumblr.com/ !!  
> its about time I wrote something for cowchop  
> this is kinda all over the place but i kinda liked writing it cause its a lil different  
> let me know what ya think!
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
